Ly the Fairy
Ly the Fairy is a major character in the Rayman series. She debuted in Rayman 2: The Great Escape, and made briefer appearances in the Game Boy Advance versions of Rayman 3 and Rayman Raving Rabbids. Along with her fellow fairies, she is an emissary of her creator and father Polokus, and since it is her job to provide information about him and his Four Masks, as well as using her magical powers to create Silver Lums that endow Rayman with new powers, she is Rayman's girlfriend. Role in the games Rayman 2: The Great Escape *Ly's story begins in Rayman's mind, when she tells him that the Robo-Pirates have broken the Heart of the World into 1000 Yellow Lums and that it has weakened her, before he gets captured. She is then consulted by Globox, who she gives a Silver Lum to give to Rayman before they are both captured. While Globox is taken to the Buccaneer, Ly is held prisoner in an electrified forcefield in one of the pirate strongholds, deep in the Fairy Glade. The Silver Lum she created gives Rayman the ability to shoot balls of energy, and it is put to good use as he eventually finds her and destroys the machine that controlled the forcefield, freeing her. By then, she only has enough energy to create one Silver Lum, which upgrades Rayman's shooting ability to be used with Purple Lums. Before leaving to gather more energy, she passes her knowledge about Polokus and his four masks to him. *Later on, Ly makes more Silver Lums that make Rayman even more powerful, and by the time he reaches Razorbeard in the Crow's Nest, she uses one to save him from falling into the vast body of lava, and using telepathy, encourages him to fight until the robot Admiral is defeated. When the battle is over, at first she was made to believe that Rayman did not survive the explosion high in the sky, until he turns up alive. *Additionally, Ly offers Rayman to join her in a race through the Walk of Life and the Walk of Power, in which extra Yellow Lums are found, and offer him to have his health and power maximised. Despite it being a race, Ly does not have to be beaten. Rayman 2: Revolution *In Rayman 2: Revolution, it is revealed that Ly resides in a house built in a giant tree somewhere in the East Plain, and it is there that she offers Rayman to play some mini games that top up his health and power, provided that he frees and brings to her enough Familiar Spirits for each game. She also meditates from a stone in the area of Globox's House, and a stele in Rainbow Creek. She is also a playable character in the unlockable mini game Missile Dogfight. Rayman 2 Forever *Ly plays a similar role in Rayman 2 Forever, the handheld adaptation of Rayman 2, but like most characters her part is reduced due to the limitations of the Game Boy Color. She is not captured in the Fairy Glade and is simply encountered there. She does not give Rayman the power to swing from purple lums on screen, although the rings (the equivilent to the purple lums in this version) do not appear until after her meeting with Rayman in the Fairy Glade, suggesting she may have given him this power after all and it was simply not shown. She tells Rayman to gather the masks of Polukus as always, but offers no explaination as to what they are. She appears several times throughout the game to give Rayman the temporary Super Helico power, and instructs him to destroy Razorbeard before the final battle. She congratulates Rayman upon his victory. Rayman M *In Ly's Palace, a statue of Ly is found the centre of the room. Rayman 3 *Concept art of Rayman 3 shows what appears to be a scrapped character design for Ly's appearance in the game; it can still be found in the Rayman 3 Print Studio. A statue of Ly, in her original design, still appears as a cameo in the third phase of the Longest Shortcut, hidden behind a painting. Rayman 3 (Game Boy Advance) *In the Game Boy Advance version of Rayman 3, Ly plays largely the same role as Betilla the Fairy in the original Rayman game. Oddly enough, Ly's sprite in this game shows that her tail is missing, and is now replaced a large ponytail at the back of her head, though in a cut-scene she still has her original tail and short hair. Rayman Raving Rabbids (Game Boy Advance) *Ly makes some brief appearances in the Game Boy Advance version of Rayman Raving Rabbids, where she gives Rayman a costume medallion every time he defeats a boss. While the game uses the same sprites as the Game Boy Advance version of Rayman 3, she has a new appearance in the cut-scenes, where the front of her hair is curlier than before, she has pale blue lipstick, and her suit reveals her shoulders. Character description Appearance and design *While she is of a very thin build, Ly shares some typical fairy attributes, such as her long elven ears, her magical powers, and the ability to float in mid-air. Like Betilla the Fairy, she does not have wings. She has short purple hair and a long, bushy tail of the same colour, while having green eyes and lips. Contrary to popular belief, she is not naked, but wears a yellow suit with plum stripes and swirls all over; according to one of the earliest Rayman 2 websites, she 'dresses like the People of Prhys'1, though it is not known who these people are. The same website initially describes her as an "intriguing feline creature", suggesting that she may have indeed been such originally, though it is unknown as to why she had been redesigned as mostly elven; what remains in her final design is her tail. *Early concept artwork for Rayman 2 that depicted her shows that she had most likely been originally an anthropomorphic cat, as she appeared to have cat ears and a non-human nose. In the Walks of Life and Power, she sometimes runs on all fours. Physical *Ly shows great athletic and gymnastic skills, perhaps more so than Rayman's, as she can run faster and jump much higher than he can. In fact, she can cross very large gaps, such as on the river in the Walk of Power, while Rayman would have to use his Helicopter. However, it is possible for the player to outrun her in the Walk of Life, though in all versions of the game, apart from Rayman Revolution, she will simply teleport herself to the finishing point if she is too far behind. Despite being very thin, a piece of official artwork depicts her with enough strength to juggle all of Rayman's body parts with ease. She can also shoot energy spheres, like Rayman's, as a method of defence. Personality *Similar to Betilla the Fairy, she is a calm and very meditative character, even in her captivity at the Fairy Glade, and spends most of her time meditating deep in the forest, by floating while in a sitting lotus position. Rayman says that the Woods of Light is one of her favourite places to be. When she is not meditating, she is a fun-loving and friendly character that puts a lot of faith and trust in the heroes of the world, and is willing to help Rayman defeat Admiral Razorbeard and the Robo-Pirate army. *It is unknown if she is at all related to Tily, a much younger fairy who appears in Rayman M/Arena/Rush, and who shares some of her features and has a similar name to her. It has been speculated that Tily was created as a replacement for Ly in these games, as Ly is still seen on some of their promotional artwork. *The original Rayman 2 website describes her as 'wild and independant', and says that she shares the secrets of the People of Prhys, and helps Rayman to protect them from harm. Gallery 1316125-r3lystatue.jpg Rayman-statue-of-ly.jpg 320px-R3LyStatue.jpg 320px-RaymanLy001.jpg 320px-LySuperHelico.jpg Ly juggling animation.gif 120px-Ly - Artwork - Scan .png 1316128-120px lyr2.png SilverLum.jpg LyRRRgba.png Ly the fairy..jpg Ly giggles..png|(Credit Goes To Snagglebee a.k.a. emshomar) Ly vanishes..png|(Credit Goes To Snagglebee a.k.a. emshomar) Ly laughs..png|(Credit Goes To Snagglebee a.k.a. emshomar) Ly the Fairy.jpg LyR2.png Ly800x592.jpg Lys by fairyly-d6n6y6v.jpg Ly awakens..png|(Credit Goes To Snagglebee a.k.a. emshomar) Ly-EUvsJAP.jpg LyJapan.jpg Lyjapan1.jpg Lystandjapan.jpg Ly wakes up..png|(Credit Goes To Snagglebee a.k.a. emshomar) Ly chuckles..png|(Credit Goes To Snagglebee a.k.a. emshomar) lythefairy.jpg PLAYSTATION--Rayman 2 The Great Escape_Nov19 17_31_08.png Hi Rayman..png|(Credit Goes To Snagglebee a.k.a. emshomar) Hello Rayman..png|(Credit Goes To Snagglebee a.k.a. emshomar) GBA--Rayman 3_Jul18 2_44_59.png Ly the Fairy as The Blue Fairy.png Rayman and Ly as Bernard and Miss Bianca.png Ly the Fairy in her summer outfit..png Trivia *Ly was originally going to appear in Rayman M, as several promotional pictures and even the back cover of the game showed, but was in the end replaced by Tily the Fairy. *There was a concept artwork for Rayman 3 which may have depicted Ly with a totally different appearance. She had no tail, but instead had huge dragonfly-like wings, her hair and lips were now phthalo blue instead of purple, and she wore a new outfit of the same colour, as well as a pair of elbow length gloves, while also having blue dots over her face and arms. This design was dropped from the final game, though it can be found as a printable in the Rayman 3 Print Studio. *Ly likes to juggle – several Rayman 2 images depict her juggling at least three red balls, and even Rayman's body parts. *Ly's voice in Rayman 2 is an echoing, feminine voice. In Revolution, although Ly spoke English, this echoing voice is still heard in the background. *She takes part of a music band in the credits of Rayman Revolution, where she plays the banjo. *In the Japanese version of Rayman 2 for the Dreamcast and Rayman 2: Revolution for the PS2, Ly's entire appearance had been changed to suit the preferences of the Japanese market. Her eyes were rounder, her pupils were bigger and a lighter shade of green in colour, she was given thin eyebrows the same colour as her hair, and instead of green lips, they were now pink. Her clothes also became purple and white. She is known as ‘Rai’ (ﾗｲ) in all Japanese versions of the game. Category:Rayman characters Category:Heroines Category:Girls Category:Females